1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and a method of manufacturing the solid-state imaging device. More particularly, the invention relates to a solid-state imaging device of a chip size package (CSP) type in which a microlens is integrally provided on a chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reduction in the size of a solid-state image pickup device, such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), has been required because of the necessity of application to a mobile telephone or a digital camera.
As an example, there has been proposed a solid-state imaging device in which a microlens is provided in the light receiving area of a semiconductor chip. In particular, for example, there has been proposed a solid-state imaging device which is provided with a microlens in a light receiving region and is integrally mounted to have an airtight sealing portion between the light receiving region and the microlens, thereby reducing the size of the solid-state imaging device (JP-A-7-202152 gazette).
According to such a structure, a mounting area can be reduced, and furthermore, an optical component such as a filter, a lens or a prism can be stuck to the surface of the airtight sealing portion and a mounting size can be reduced without a deterioration in the condensing capability of the microlens.
In the mounting of the solid-state imaging device, however, it is necessary to mount the solid-state imaging device on a support substrate for mounting in the fetch of a signal to the outside, thereby carrying out an electrical connection by a method such as bonding and performing sealing. Thus, there is a problem in that a great deal of time is required for the mounting because of a large man-hour.
In the mounting of the solid-state imaging device, however, it is necessary to provide the solid-state imaging device on a support substrate for mounting in the fetch of a signal to the outside, thereby carrying out an electrical connection by a method such as bonding and performing sealing. In addition, it is necessary to mount an optical component such as a filter, a lens or a prism and a signal processing circuit. Thus, there is a problem in that a great deal of time is required for the mounting because a large number of components are provided. Moreover, there has been a serious problem in that various peripheral circuits are necessary with a requirement for an enhancement in a resolution, resulting in an increase in the size of the whole device.